Mia's Adventures
by Pitya Ivyr
Summary: Mia is an elf, who is now stuck forever in Centopia. She was exiled from the elfdom, as they claimed she wasn't needed. Now, she must survive on her own, or risk moving to Gargona's side, who now knows Mia can talk to unicorns, the question is, will Mia come willingly or not.


Mia, a young elf form the world of Centopia, walked alongside Lyria and her son as they left the elfdom. The truth was that that Mia was kicked out of the kingdom, due to the fact that she wasn't needed anymore. Lyria and Onchao had come with her, never leaving her side, and always protecting her. Prince Mo and her old friend Yuko had deserted her, leaving her for the evil queen Panthea and her general Gargona to pick off. Mia had also the five most powerful unicorns protecting her as well; The Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water Unicorn, plus Volo, the king of all unicorns.

Lyria whinnied in alarm as Gargona approached them, as all seven unicorns circled around the elf, who was still asleep, exhausted form their travels. Her wings were limp, as she had absolutely given up on flying. Gargona hissed in annoyance, as she surveyed the group. Having all five powerful unicorns protecting her prey, she couldn't get near, unless she led them to the fog, where Mia couldn't stand at all. Gagona laughed to herself as she backed away, hoping the unicorns would follow her, bringing their charge with them.

Lyria snorted, as the group attacked, the queen picking up their elf charge and racing after Gargona. The general led the small group into the out lands of her old mistresses castle. whirling as the unicorns came up, glaring at her, until they realized what was wrong. Mia had woken up and she now slid down, trying to attack with her water glares, until she realized she was out. She inhaled the fog and began coughing violently. Her vision growing fuzzy as the world spun. Gargona quickly took advantage, shooting a snake out and wrapping it around the elf's wings, and legs. Then her arms, and surprisingly gently picked up the elf girl and carried her to Lyria. Lyria snorted her displeasure, but at Gargona's look of please did she lower her body to allow the general to place the body on her back. She glanced at her mate, and nodded as she followed the evil general.

Gargona led the way to the old palace, and gently took the elf form the unicorn's back, laying her on a bed that used to belong to Panthea. Mia stirred and opened her eyes slowly, and a gently nuzzle from Onchao. She blinked her eyes a few times, really dizzy. She coughed again, her body heaving with each breath she took. Gargona, who was watching out a window, rushed over as the elf was coughing, feelign her head and cursing as she realized the fog had made her sick. She went to the water unicorn, in a small canal and gestured to Lyria, as the unicorn nodded, and sent up water. "Hey, Mia, you okay?" Gargona asked gently, as the elf continued to cough until Lyria approached, giving her bonded friend the healing water. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." she coughed out roughly.

"Mia, can you breathe again?" Lyria asked softly, though all Gargona heard was whinnies and nickers. She had heard the girl could talk to the unicorns, and she needed help with them anyways, what better way than to capture Mia, and her unicorn posse. She blinked as she listened to the reply that Mia had given the unicorn. "I'm fine Lyria, I can breathe a bit better now." Mia spoke roughly, still not sure how to use her voice very well, having been in the wild for so long.

Gargona breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the still bound elf. Mia shrieked in alarm and she attempted to move away. Her struggles causing her living snake bonds to tighten until she gasped for breath. Gargona knelt beside the elf and took her chin in her head, lifting it to look at her. Mia struggled, though it was pointless, each time she moved, her bonds tightened more and more. "Stop moving and they will stop tightening Mia." Gargona spoke in a surprisingly soothing tone, somehow making the elf girl relax and stop struggling. The bonds on her legs and arms slightly loosened, but the ones on her wings seemed to remain as tight as they could. Gargona gently tugged the girl's attention form her wings to her face, staring into her fushia colored eyes. "I know you can talk to unicorns, and why are you alone?" she asked softly, her eyes worried for the girl.

"What?! I can't talk to unicorns...and that is my own business." Mia managed out, trying to wrench her head away form the general. Gargona laughed softly, and tugged her head back to face her. "Mia, I know you are always with that prince and that warrior elf...why are you alone, do not lie to me." Mia stared into Gargona's eyes and then let them fall. "O-okay, let me think, the king and queen decided I wasn't needed, so they exiled me, even Mo and Yuko did. I have been traveling with the unicorns, and surviving alone." Mia spoke softly. Gargona had dropped her chin, and hummed softly. "So that's what happened, rest Mia, just relax." the general said softly. She gently wafted some fog to Mia until she lost consciousness. The general gently took the snakes off her wings, and body. Though she noted how limp the wings appeared, and wondered why. She simply sat next to Mia, and Lyria as the unicorns grouped around them and slept.


End file.
